


El tecladista

by Kikinu



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Quién es él? Es el tercero de Bad Luck, ese que está detrás de Shuichi y de Hiro en el escenario. Es solo tecladista.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El tecladista

** El tecladista **

 

Las luces del escenario se encienden y las fans gritan. Comienza a escucharse el sintetizador, seguido de la guitarra y, finalmente, la voz del cantante. Los gritos se incrementan y parece que el estadio se va a venir abajo.

 

Los gritos de los fans se confunden, pero dos nombres son claros: Shuichi y Hiro. Lo mismo pasa con los carteles, que si bien son muchos, solo tienen dos motivos. Y esos son el cantante y el guitarrista.

 

Suguru sigue tocando, ignorando que nadie grita su nombre, que no haya ningún cartel dirigido a él. Lo ignora porque no es importante. Lo importante es el sintetizador, la melodía, la música.

 

Y ese dolor que siente en el pecho no tiene nada que ver con que nadie le pregunte nada en la entrevistas, ni que a la disquera nunca lleguen cartas o regalos dirigidos a él. Porque esas cosas no son importantes.

 

La música no tiene que ver con la cantidad de gente que grita tu nombre, sino con la cantidad de gente que escucha tu música. Y ese estadio está lleno de gente que escucha su música.

 

Así que no importa que cuando termina el recital ningún chico o chica haga lo imposible por sacarse una foto con él, ni que de afuera no llegue ningún grito con su nombre. No importa y ese dolor en su pecho no tiene sentido.

 

— ¡Wow, Suguru, estuviste genial! — grita Shuichi, colgándose de su hombro.

 

— Es verdad, Fujisaki, ¡cada día mejoras! ¡Así no tardaremos en superar con creces a Nittle Gasper! — Exclama Hiro, revolviéndole los cabellos.

 

Suguru siente como sus mejillas se ponen rojas y Shuichi ríe.

 

— ¡Vamos a festejar! ¡Invita Hiro!

 

Entonces son todos gritos y bromas y realmente no importa que ninguna fan grite su nombre, porque sus compañeros de banda… sus amigos realmente aprecian lo que él hace.

 

Y eso es todo lo que necesita para ser feliz.

 

La música y sus amigos.

 

FIN


End file.
